sonic_and_pokemon_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Giovanni
Giovanni (ジョヴァンニ, Jyovanni) is one of the main fictional character and antagonists of the ''Pokémon'' series. He is the former Gym Leader for Viridian City's Gym, but was later stripped of his title and arrested after secretive life as the Boss of the criminal organization Team Rocket of Kanto was revealed. As the Gym Leader, Giovanni holds the Earth Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and specializes in Ground-type Pokémon, but his master plan includes collecting rare Pokémon of all types. "So! I must say, I am impressed you got here. Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. I am the leader, Giovanni! For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!" :—Giovanni. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Ted Lewis (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Not Known (French), Tony Fuochi (Italian), Achim Sauvage (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Jon Ernd (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Cezary Kwieciński (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Johan Hedenberg (Swedish), Even Rasmussen (Norwegian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Chilean), Not Known (Argentinian), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Craig Blair (English), Rikiya Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Giovanni is a middle-aged man with short, brown hair. He also always has a sinister look on his face. In the Young Days In Present Time He wears a orange formal suit with a green vest beneath his white-yellow long sleeve button shirt with a red tie at the collar and black dress shoes. Possible Future * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Madame Boss (Mother) * Queen Boss (sister) * Kamon (Son) * Unnamed twin brother Neutral Rivals Enemies Pokémon On hand * Golem * Rhyhorn → Rhydon → Rhyperior * Dugtrio * Nidoqueen (♀) * Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Hippowdon Back-Up * Marowak * Sandslash * Garchomp * Gliscor * Krookodile In training This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Giovanni's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. * Kangaskhan * Cloyster * Crobat * Onix Released This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni traded away. At Viridian Gym Pokémon that Giovanni resides at his gym are the following: * Rhyhorn (multiple) * Rhydon (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni had bonded with over the course of several occasions but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Giovanni Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males